


the new normal

by shamelessfiction (shamelssfiction)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelssfiction/pseuds/shamelessfiction
Summary: Alex and Maggie wake up together after their first night together. But someone is pounding on the door...





	

Alex wakes up smiling. 

She's sore. But it's not the familiar twisting, thudding pain that comes after a rough fight. This is a ache that runs all through her, pulses heavy in her thighs and abdomen. This is a slow, satisfied soreness that feels *good*.

After a fight, there are bruises too, but the bruises on her neck and stomach aren't broad swaths of color from wild, angry blows. Carefully, Alex presses down on a few of the delicate little points of darkness, placed just so by Maggie's sweet little sucking bites. 

Maggie. 

Alex turns on her side and she's there. She's still there, curled up in Alex's duvet cover, snoring very softly in her sleep. 

Alex stares.

Ever the scientist, she needs evidence. Alex reaches out a hand and gently strokes Maggie's bare shoulder. Alex happily concludes Maggie is warm, and solid and real. 

Maggie grumbles in her sleep, and Alex starts to pull away. but Maggie holds on to Alex's hand, pulls her with her as she turns over onto her other side. So Alex goes with it, snuggles in against Maggie's back, tucking her knees in behind Maggie's, kissing her softly on the shoulder before falling back asleep. 

The next time Alex wakes up it's because Maggie is whispering her name. 

"Alex, Alex." 

Alex loves how Maggie says her name. She wraps her arms tighter around her and hums, "Mmm, Maggie."

But Maggie squirms away. "No, Alex..."

She feels Alex pull back, hears a soft, injured "Oh," and hastens to clarify. "No, Alex, I mean, yes, but not now."

"Huh?"

"Someone is pounding on your door."

Alex hears it then, a series of sharp knocks, followed by someone calling her name insistently. She bolts up in bed. 

"My mom!"

Maggie's eyes widen. "Woah. It's a good thing you told her you were gay yesterday."

"Shut up." Alex says, grinning down at her. "I told her we'd go Christmas shopping. I didn't expect to be...occupied."

Maggie shifts over, gently bites Alex on the thigh. "Well, let her in."

"Right, yes, of course, let her in." Alex reluctantly gets up, calling toward the door "Just a minute!"

Maggie watches from the bed as Alex reaches into a drawer for clothes and pulls on a T-shirt and a pair of plaid flannel pants, and she can't help but smile. Alex in pajamas is cuter than she could have imagined. 

"You can, um..." Alex hesitates. "I mean, do you want something to wear?"

"Nah." Maggie shrugs. "I'm thinking naked will be the best way to go into this first encounter with your mother."

Alex rolls her eyes and tosses Maggie a light gray henley and a pair of blue and red striped boxers. 

"Are you always this sarcastic first thing in the morning?"

"Keep spending the night with me and you'll find out." Maggie says, and winks at Alex before pulling the shirt over her head. 

A blush blooms under Alex's freckles and the sound she makes as she hurries from the room is something between a squeak and a sigh. She doesn't recall ever making a noise like this in her adult life. 

Alex's heart is thrumming fast as she pulls the door open to find a very worried looking Eliza on the other side. 

"Alex! Are you OK? I've been knocking for...you're all flushed. Do you have a temperature?"

Before Alex can answer, Eliza steps inside, puts a hand to Alex's forehead. 

"No, mom, I'm not sick, I..."

But Eliza ignores the protest and continues to scrutinize her daughter. 

"Your pulse is racing. And are those... lesions...?" Eliza is trying to stay calm but a choked panicky note has crept into her voice and her grip on Alex's arm is tight.

Alex glances down at the hickeys visible at the collar of her v neck T-shirt and tries to squirm away. "No, Mom, it's not..."

Eliza takes her eyes off Alex for a moment and takes in the apartment. Clothes are strewn across the floor, chairs are knocked over, picture frames askew. There's a half eaten pizza open on the counter, beer bottles on their sides next to it. Beer has spilled across the counter, dripped on to the floor. 

"My god, did someone break in?"

"No, Mom, no, nothing like that."

"Well then, Alexandra, what in the world...?"

Alex shifts her weight from one foot to another and thanks her lucky stars she never had to deal with this when she was seventeen.

"Um. You remember I told you about Maggie..."

"Yes...but what does that have to..." 

"Uh...so..."

Alex and Eliza both turn at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Alex can't help but grin at the sight of Maggie in her clothes. The shirt sleeves are a little too long, they hang down over Maggies wrists to the middle of her hands. 

"This is Maggie."

"Hi." Maggie gives Eliza a small wave.

"Oh." Eliza says, scanning the room again with a dawning realization of the facts. "Oh."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Danvers." Maggie says, stepping forward into the living room.

"Hi...uh, I'm uh...Maggie. No. You're Maggie."

To Eliza's credit, she only stammers for a minute before she regains her composure. After a deep breath she starts again.

"It is so good to meet you. Alexandra has told me a lot about you." Eliza smiles at Maggie. "A lot."

Maggie breaks into a genuine smile then, dimples flickering to life.

Alex would be embarrassed but she's too busy holding herself back from leaning over to kiss Maggie's cheek.

"I am sorry I woke you girls." Eliza continues. "Alex had invited me to meet her..." Eliza turns to Alex. "But maybe we should meet later...?"

Maggie interrupts before Alex can reply. 

"Don't let me ruin your plans. I have to head over to the station in a bit anyway. Paperwork for this whole situation." She gestures at her shoulder. 

"Oh, yes, I heard you were shot by the cyborg. How are you feeling?" ELiza asks. 

"I'm good. Alex took care of me." Maggie gently sways her hip against Alex's, twines their fingers together. 

Eliza smiles at the gesture. "Well, then you were in excellent hands." 

Alex and Maggie gaze at each other. After a long moment, Eliza breaks the silence by clearing her throat. 

"So...I'm going to take myself out to brunch...and Alex you text me later when you're free?"

"I will." 

Eliza folds Alex into a long, hard hug. Alex sinks into it, whispers "Thanks," to her mother. 

"She's beautiful." Eliza whispers back. "Just like you."

Letting go of Alex, Eliza turns to Maggie. "I hope I'll see you again soon, Maggie. I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe when I'm back at Christmas..." 

"Mom," Alex scoffs, "Maybe she's got plans..."

Maggie shakes her head. "I'll be here." she says to Eliza, then turns and repeats it to Alex. "I'll be here."

Alex and Maggie fall into each other's eyes again, and Eliza slips out the door and leaves them staring at each other. 

After a moment, Maggie takes Alex's hand again and steps closer. "How are you feeling?"

Alex lets out a breath. "Good. Really good."

"Excellent. I like it when you're feeling really good." 

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie and pulls her in even closer. "Do you really have to go down to the station today?"

"I do. But I'm free tonight. I was thinking maybe I'd ask this really cute girl I know if she wants to go out for dinner?"

Alex doesn't answer, doesn't breathe. 

"I mean you, Alex."

"Yes. Me. I knew that." 

Maggie leans in, places one, two, three kisses along Alex's neck, licks her earlobe gently. 

"Is that a yes to dinner?"

Alex's yes turns into a soft groan as Maggie's hand slips under her t-shirt and she runs a thumb across her right nipple. 

"I don't have to leave yet though..." Maggie says. 

"Thank god," Alex says, pulling Maggie into a kiss. 

This is a new normal Alex can definitely get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Alex and Maggie slept together that night in 2x08, and I thought it would be funny if Eliza still being in town impacted their morning after. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
